Strawberries and Kisses
by DavisGilliesSomerhalder-TVD
Summary: Set in "Dangerous Liaisons" Elena and Elijah have their catch up, but not in the way that you would think... Includes fluffy fun, along with fruit, ice cream and a whoooole lot of mess. Please read and review, THANKS :D


_Okay, so this is my second Fanfiction and I'm hoping this one will be a little more interesting._

_As you can tell by my name I am a huge fan of The Vampire Diaries, and an even bigger fan of Elijah (Gillies), Alaric (Davis) and Damon (Somerhalder)._

_I've decided today I'm gonna write an Elijah/Elena piece because I haven't quite found the inspiration for a Alaric/Elena piece yet, and in the show Elena just doesn't deserve Damon at the minute._

_Anywho, enough of my babbling._

_I hope you enjoy the story, please PLEASE leave a review, all feedback is good feedback :)_

_thanks, Caroline!_

_Note: With all these huge story lines going on I thought I'd do something light and fluffy, this is set in "Dangerous Liaisons" just after Elijah stops Rebekah from killing Elena..._

**Strawberries and kisses.**

"Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do." Elena shook her head in disbelief as she whispered "sure" and went to climb back in the drivers seat, Elijah caught Elena's shoulder and said "You've had a bit of a tough night, how about I drive." Elena was in no state to argue so she let him lead her to the other side of the car, as Elijah climbed in the drivers seat a small smirk graced his lips... "What are you smirking about?" Elijah's smile grew wider as he turned to look at Elena. "It seems Elena, that I have missed your company and am quite looking forward to catching up"Elena was literally speechless and looked at Elijah in shock before shaking her head and letting a huge smile stretch across her face as she let out a giggle.

* * *

><p>Elijah pulled up to the Elena's house and immediately shot out of the car at Vampire speed to open the door for Elena. "How chivalrous of you" Elena spoke with a slight sarcastic tone. "Why Elena, surely you must know Sarcasm isn't a very attractive persona" Elena felt slightly insulted until she turned around as saw the huge grin spread across Elijah's face, Elena laughed louder than she had in a long time as she gave Elijah a shove across the front lawn. Elena knew this wouldn't have effected Elijah in the slightest so when he pretended to stumble across the grass she was grateful and smiled softly at him before leading him to her front door.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena had walked into her house a few steps before she noticed that Elijah was still standing at the threshold. "You've already been invited in Elijah, you don't need an invitation." "Elena, as you know I am a man of morals. The last time we were in acquaintance I betrayed your trust, I would like nothing more than to come in, but only with your invitation." Elena smiled as she walked so she was less than a foot from Elijah, she placed a hand on his forearm as she said "I would have done the exact same thing Elijah... Please, come in" Elijah returned Elena's smile and took her hand as he entered.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena and Elijah got all the way to the kitchen before Elena realised they were still holding hands. Elena blushed and let Elijah's hand fall from hers. Elijah smiled to himself as he heard Elena's heartbeat pick up. "So, lovely Elena. What shall we start with?" Elena scrunched her nose at the question, not quite wanting to get serious yet. It was nice to have Elijah back and she wanted to enjoy it. "well, I'm thirsty, so how about something to drink... other than blood, I'm afraid we're out of stock" Elijah laughed at that statement and said "Sure, what have you got?" Elena searched her fridge then her freezer and came out with a supply of strawberries, ice cream, bananas and milk. On her face sat a huge grin as she said "Milkshakes!"<p>

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Elena was cutting the stems off the strawberries as Elijah was cutting up the bananas, Elijah smiled at the normality of the situation, baffled at how a human could get an original to chop bananas. As he was doing so he watched Elena, the concentration on her face was adorable, Elijah smiled as he took in the curve of her neck, the pinkness of her cheeks, the plumpness of her lips. "ELIJAH!" Elijah quickly snapped out of it at he noticed Elena staring at him, and he would have blushed if he could. "I said are you finished cutting the bananas?" Elijah quickly cleared his head of his thoughts and passed Elena the bananas.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena had just finished pouring in the milk and scooping in the ice cream as Elijah cleared away the mess. As he turned he noticed Elena reaching for the glasses at the top of the cupboard, she couldn't reach and was stretching, Elijah took in the expanse of her back where her shirt had ridden up as he went to help. Elena felt Elijah's body press against hers as he reached past her for the glasses, she felt his breathe on her neck and a shiver ran through her whole body. She didn't know what was happening but she liked it, she liked it a lot. Just as he put the glasses on the bench she pressed the start button on the blender... "ELENA NO!"<p>

* * *

><p>It was too late, Elena and Elijah were covered, head to toe in milkshake. And then it happened, Elena took in Elijah in his pristine trousers, dress shoes and shirt covered in milkshake and started to giggle, which within seconds turned into a full belly laugh. Elena couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard. Elijah couldn't believe Elena was laughing, then all of a sudden he started to as well, he grabbed Elena and started to tickle her. "Ahhh, Elijah what are you doing?" "I'm simply punishing you for laughing, Elena, I'm cooooovered in milkshake!" The way Elijah prolonged the word milkshake mixed with him tickling her had Elena crying with laughter. Elijah let loose slightly and Elena took her chance she quickly grabbed the blender and threw the rest of the milkshake at Elijah and made a run for it to her bedroom. Elijah stood in shock as Elena ran off giggling so hard. He had to get payback...<p>

* * *

><p>Elena ran up the stairs and straight into her room, and there was Elijah standing straight in front of her. She squealed and turned to run away again when Elijah picked her by the waist and threw her on her bed, he straddled her waist as he started majorly tickling her everywhere! "ahhhhhhhhh... ELI...JAAAHHHH... Ssssssssstoppppp!" Elena squealed as he continued his attack. He finally stopped and it was only then that he realised how close their faces were to touching, he could feel Elena's breath on his lips. Elena slowly but surely raised her head until their lips met in a soft kiss. Elijah let out a breath as he pressed harder against Elena's lips tasting strawberry, banana and something else that was completely Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena groaned wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck pulling him even closer to her. Elijah broke away from Elena's lips as he whispered in her ear. "I think we need to talk this out before we do anything you'll regret." Elena groaned as he lifted himself off her, she sat up and said "why would I be the only one to regret it?" Elijah turned and placed his hand on Elena's cheek and said "because, Elena Gilbert, no man could ever regret falling in love with you"<p>

* * *

><p>Elena took in a sharp breath and put her hand over Elijah's and whispered "I love you too Elijah." she slowly leaned in and kissed him softly, to which he responded with passion. She pulled away and stood up with a mischievous smile on her face. "Elena what are you doing?" Elijah said as Elena backed towards the bathroom slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. "Well Elijah, I'm going to get all this milkshake off me, care to join?" Elena spoke confidently as she held out her hand, Elijah rushed to her side and pulled her flush against his body as he whispered into her ear "It would be my pleasure".<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Elijah walked downstairs in his dress trousers and his white under shirt. As he walked into the kitchen he took in the sight of the beautiful Elena, dressed in his dress shirt with legs that went on forever. She was reading something in front of her as Elijah slipped his arms around her waist and took in the smell of her cherry shampoo. "I see you got my mothers invitation?" Elijah spoke into her ear. Elena turned in his arms and placed her arms around his neck, she stood on her tip toes and softly grazed her lips against his as she said "Yes I did." Elijah smiled as he said "In that case, Elena would you do the honour of accompanying me tonight to my mothers ball?" Elena giggled as Elijah picked her up and placed her on the counter and said "I would love to."<p>

* * *

><p>Little did they know that as Elena wrapped her legs around Elijah's waist and kissed him with passion, that outside of her front door stood two Salvatore brothers who couldn't quite believe what they were hearing.<p>

* * *

><p>The End!<p> 


End file.
